UNI
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: This was what he had to do to be with her, to be happy with her; hurt himself. /Caya/One-Shot/


Hey guys! You guys wanted more...and you shall get more Caya! :) Please enjoy this one-shot I'd like to call "U.N.I."...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

You can thank Ed Sheeran for my Maya/Cam inspiration and my best friend Jenny for the idea xD

* * *

**_U.N.I._**

His mother reminds him over the phone, through his email, tweets him vigorously, pounding the information into his head-what he already knows. He understands that he came to Toronto for a chance to become a hockey player, to exceed in hockey, to become famous.

Something unplanned has happened to him, and his mother won't accept it.

_"I met a girl...her name is Maya."_

_"A girl? Cam, no! She's distracting you from your goals." _

_"She's really nice, and means well." _

_"Cam, I don't want you talking to any girls-just your team. I'm still you mother even though we're far away. You need to focus on hockey, not a silly school girl who just wants you for your good looks." _

_"Mom, she's smart, funny, pretty...I just wanted to tell someone who would appreciate us starting a relationship." _

_"A RELATIONSHIP? OH NO! That will take up all of your time, plus your studies, and practices! There's not enough time for you Cam. This girl will last a month, two at the most, and then you'll be slacking in hockey."_

_"But she's different mom! I-I'm scared to lose her, and we've only been dating over a week." _

_"Campbell Saunders, you listen to me right now when I tell you that you'll break up with this girl. You need to focus on hockey, and concentrate on **only** hockey. Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" _

_"..." _

_"Cam?" _

_"Bye mom." _

_"What? No I love you?" _

_"I like her...and if you don't except that, then no, no I love you." _

_"CAM!" _

_"Okay mom, okay. Fine. I'll drop the girl who is the best thing I've ever got since I came here, and continue abusing my body for hockey. My ankles are killing me, my head hurts from studying, and she's the only thing that's keeping me together!" _

_"Don't raise your voice at me. Put ice on those ankles, sleep a bit more, and continue your studies. This girl will only make it worse."_

_"Her name is Maya Matlin." _

**XXX**

"You excited for the game tonight little guy?" Dallas punched Cam's shoulder aggressively, sending him jolting forward.

"...Yeah, so excited," he lied through his clenched teeth, trying to avoid the team as best as he could.

They never cared to ask him why the bags underneath his eyes were only becoming darker and heavier, or why he always spent lunch nowadays in the bathroom.

The people who he _needs_ to care the most, the people who are _supposedly_ his team, his family...they didn't know anything about him. They knew him for being a secret weapon on the ice, the runt of the group, and the struggling outcast of the team.

He needed to eliminate the problem in this equation; himself.

**XXX**

"Why aren't you talking? What's wrong? As much as I like talking to you, you haven't said a word since you got here," Maya batted her eyelashes innocently at Cam, who seemed as tense as ever, his jaw tightening with the pass of each second.

"Are you nervous about the game or something?" She whispered, glancing nervously in his direction.

Hearing the concern in her tone was somewhat of a huge relief to Cam. Yes, he was nervous about the game, but what made him even more nervous was his plan _before_ the game.

"I'm fine," he fibbed.

"You look like you need some sleep. Maybe you should take a break from hockey, come over to my house for a movie-," her hand slowly rested on his shoulder, only to have him violently jerk back, standing up beside the lunch table.

"I don't want to watch a movie. I **_can't_ **take a break from hockey. Please, leave me alone."

This was their first fight; one that would be remembered for a long time.

**XXX**

"He won't talk to me Tori! He didn't even look my way in the hallway after what happened yesterday at lunch. I don't know what to do! This is my first boyfriend, and communication is always important. How are we going to communicate and work this out if he won't even talk to me?" Maya was anxious, fidgeting her fingers fearfully as she walked side by side with her best friend up the Degrassi steps.

"Boys like to not talk back to you because it gives them the upper hand to know that you're worried. When you're calling, texting, and emailing him constantly, he knows that you still care. Don't worry Maya, it'll all blow over soon." Tori patted her worried friends shoulder, before walking down the hall in the other direction.

Maya paused briefly, staring down at Cam as he rested his back against his locker, tightening his fists on either side of his body.

_**He looked troubled.**_

Maya's first regret in this relationship; not walking over to ask what's wrong.

**XXX**

"Hey Cam! What's wrong buddy? Couldn't reach the top shelf in your locker," Luke snorted, the group of Ice Hounds behind him laughing obnoxiously.

Cam didn't understand how they were supposedly this supportive, devoted team to _**all** _of their members. If that was the case, why did he feel so lonely? Why did he always feel like he was the target being picked on? Why did the pressure feel like it was only on his shoulders?

Why was he going to jump?

**XXX**

"Excuse me, Ms. Oh! May I please go to the bathroom?" Maya raised her hand steadily, before grabbing the pass beside the door and making her way into the hallway.

Instead of taking the shortcut route-like she usually did-she decided to take a detour of the school.

With Cam on her mind, she couldn't focus on any of her school work. She couldn't get his worried, pained expression out of her mind.

At that moment, her mind told her to walk over to him, ask him what was really going on...but instead, she followed her cautious heart, and stayed behind.

_What a mistake._

**XXX**

His legs were dangling over the ledge, swinging back and forth carelessly.

Each time he lunged a little more forward than the last jolt, his pulse throbbed harder against his sweaty palms and his heart pounded rougher against his rib cage.

"Cam?"

_Oh no._

He had planned this_ perfectly_, where both the hockey team and Maya Matlin would be in class. But of course, it had backfired on him.

Did this mean he wouldn't jump?

"Cam...Cam get down from there!" She called out to her paled boyfriend, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. He clenched his eyelids shut, shaking his head violently, "No...No I need to do this! Get out of here Maya!"

"I'm coming to get you! Please, just don't jump!" When she made a move to the staircase, he leaned forward, "Don't come any closer, or I'll jump! I swear!"

The amount of space beneath his body and the floor was frightening, being that he feared heights with an unbelievably strong passion. But this was what he**_ had_** to do to be with her, to be happy with her; hurt himself.

Breaking a leg, or a bone in any place would get him out of playing the rest of the season.

It's all that he wanted.

Happiness.

"Cam don't-!"

_He jumped._

**XXX**

_**Crack.**_

_**Groan.**_

_**Sobs.**_

What he _expected_, was to hit the ground. What he _wanted_, was to smash a bone to a point where his arm or leg snapped in half.

But what he received, was a crying girl underneath him.

"Maya?"

His body shot up from the ground, his tears falling onto Maya's face as he frantically looked down at her mangled body. She was gripping onto her arm, looking up at her alarmed boyfriend.

"I-I'm alright," she assured, "J-Just a bruise."

Cam could see the bone sticking out of her wrist, "I-It's broken! I fell on your wrist! Why would you do that, huh? Why would you catch me? Now you can't play the cello! You can't-why Maya? WHY?"

"P-People say that girls are always the one to be scared to fall...but since it was the other way around, I wanted to make sure that someone caught you. Sadly, it had to be my body."

He chuckled, kissing her lips briefly, before wrapping his shaking arms around her body, "We need to talk about this after I get back from getting this fixed...and after my parents freak out level goes down a bit. Do you promise Cam? Please, I don't want you to end up like this again. Promise?"

They needed to talk; that's what a relationship was all about, communicating.

"I promise."

_And he meant it._

**END OF U.N.I.**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**The fiction side of my brain exploded from Caya after tonight's episode...hope you liked it! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
